24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 11:00am-12:00pm
| code = 6AFF06 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Milan Cheylov}} As the nuclear mushroom cloud grows larger, threatening the further evacuation of Los Angeles, Jack's brother Graem reveals the connection between his company and Darren McCarthy, the man hired by Abu Fayed to reconfigure the nuclear weapons. Meanwhile, heightened security measures put in place by Tom Lennox puts pressure on CTU Agents, as well as Karen Hayes, who is forced by past events to tender her resignation to President Palmer. Jack finds his father and Graem's motives are made a little bit clearer. Episode guide *A nuclear bomb goes off in Valencia, killing over 12,000. learns that four more are at large and that CTU is looking for them. *Darren McCarthy talks with about replacing the engineer and trigger he lost in the explosion. Fayed assures his comrades that the remaining bombs will go off. * , confined to a detention facility, is enlisted by the FBI to see if he can find a terrorist cell there. The agents put on a show of beating him and secretly tell him to mention Fayed's name, and see what he comes up with. The other agent assures Sandra Palmer, Walid's lawyer, that he's in no danger. *Hamri Al-Assad mentions to Bill Buchanan the name of a man that Fayed contacted about the nukes: a one Dmitri Gredenko, an ex-Soviet general. Bill relates this information to , adding that Jack's father is involved, too. Jack refuses Bill's help and searches for his father by himself. * , Jack's brother, learns with dismay that Jack is alive and in California, and searching for their father. *Jack, unannounced, visits his brother, who tells him to relax, but Jack threatens him with torture unless he starts talking. Graem insists he knows nothing, but Jack doesn't believe him, and starts to suffocate him with a plastic bag. .]] CTU continues to watches President Palmer finish up his speech. At the bunker, Tom Lennox expresses his disappointment that Palmer is making promises he can't keep. Tom and Karen Hayes then debate on the validity of the President's actions in this conflict. Tom claims he's not going to hide behind the Constitution as a security measure and leaves the room, frustrated with Karen. Tom approaches someone about Karen Hayes and tells him she needs to go; he tells Tom he'll get to it. Tom expresses appreciation for the man's hard work. At the Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles, Nadia Yassir is working when she sees Bill Buchanan and asks him about a protocol that's preventing those with a Middle Eastern background—such as herself—from working effectively. She asks for an exception to the rule, but Bill says he can't grant it—especially on a day like today. He promises that when the conflict is over, he will take it to the Attorney General. Nadia drops the topic. Bill asks if they've heard from Jack yet; Nadia says not since he went to see Graem and asks if she should call him; Bill says Jack when call them when ready. Jack finally takes the bag off Graem's head and threatens him with more if he lies to Jack again. Sobbing, Graem confesses that their father wanted to make sure not to be found, without even leaving an emergency number, as of the point in time of the detonation of the nuke. Jack calls his bluff and moves to put the bag on again, and Graem stops crying and finally confesses to knowing about Phillip's partner Darren McCarthy and their roles in the terrorist attacks. Jack accuses Graem of knowing about this and keeping it secret; Graem acknowledges this, saying he thought he could take care of it. Jack expresses his frustration as Graem's selfishness and asks what exactly Graem was trying to do about it. He responds that their dad was conducting a search for McCarthy, at his office. Jack asks where that office is as he cuts him loose, and Graem tells him. Jack tells him they're going there, but Graem tell him he won't leave his family; Jack tells him he has no say in the matter. As Jack and Graem leave, Graem tells his wife they're going to look for Phillip and warns her to stay in the house and keep Josh there, too. Jack looks at her without saying anything, then follows after Graem. Jack asks for the address, then calls CTU and gives it to Chloe O'Brian, telling her to dispatch field units there. Graem accusing Jack of being a sellout, but Jack ignores this and tells Graem to get in the car. In the Situation Room, Milo briefs the department heads and Buchanan about actions being taken since the bomb detonated. They've been monitoring ground movement, locked down streets, and searching vehicles, with no sign of Fayed. Morris mentions that Fayed could still be within the perimeter and sarcastically wonders what’s being done about it. Milo explains that NEST teams are in the area and are performing street-by-street sweeps. Buchanan cuts in that CTU can use the direction of the fallout to their advantage – if Fayed is still within their perimeter, he'll want to head in the opposite direction. Morris agrees, and mentions that Fayed would also be monitoring the fallout in some way. Nadia goes to set up trackers on radio frequencies and satellites in the area. As she leaves, Chloe enters and tells Buchanan that Jack just called in. He's following a lead in Simi Valley and wants a call from Buchanan ASAP. Buchanan asks if there are any more leads on Gredenko; Chloe says nothing yet, and the CIA is trying to locate him in Moscow. Jack and Graem are still in the car. Graem tells Jack that if CTU is given McCarthy's name, they will eventually come after the Bauer family. Jack counters that CTU's only concern is locating and acquiring the nukes. Graem asks him not to be so simple-minded; like every other government agency, CTU is "made up of human beings with ambition." When the dust settles, CTU will dig deeper in the case. Jack then replies that, for now, Graem is going to have to trust him. After what Jack did back at the house, Graem admits to only trusting Jack's sadistic tendencies. Jack receives a call from Buchanan. Jack tells him to run a locator check on Darren McCarthy. When Buchanan asks who McCarthy is, Jack explains he was the source of the nukes, and that he sold them to Fayed. After Jack hangs up, Graem says that if Jack is only doing this to come after him, eventually their father with get caught in the middle of it. He then offhandedly suggests that Jack even wants to see Phillip sent to prison. Graem antagonistically comments that it's nice to see Jack's loyalty is still with his family. Jack glances at Graem and tells him he shouldn't be talking about loyalty. In his car, Darren McCarthy is on the phone with an associate, trying to find another programmer for Fayed. After he hangs up, Rita begins asking about why they're staying in L.A., telling him she doesn't feel safe there. As Rita's nagging gets to be too much, McCarthy pulls the car over and orders her to get out. He tells her that right now, he needs less stress, and her attitude isn't helping. After a few tense moments, Rita asks how sure the 7 million dollars is. McCarthy tells her those are the kinds of questions he likes hearing from her. His cell phone then rings – Fayed wants an update about the engineer. Irritated, McCarthy tells him that the search is taking longer than he planned, but he will find someone. He hangs up, and pulls the car back into traffic and drives off. At the detention facility, Agent Samuels finishes with the pictures of the group Walid has infiltrated. Sandra asks what happens next. Samuels explains that he'll send the pictures to CTU, and they'll check names against international watch lists. When Sandra questions him about having already checked them out, Samuels counters that CTU has more resources available. Milo tells Morris that they've received Samuels' images, and Morris says that when he receives the manifest from Nadia, he'll begin crossing the faces against their watch lists. Milo is surprised Nadia hasn’t done that yet. When he asks Morris why, Morris simply replies he doesn't know. Milo heads to Nadia’s station, and tells her she was supposed to send the manifest to comm. Nadia tells her she's backed up with work, and Milo asks why. Nadia becomes defensive and tells him that she's doing the best she can; if he has a problem, he can take it somewhere else. Milo calmly tells her he just wants to know what the problem is, since the detention facility is the only live lead they have. Nadia tells him to ask Buchanan. In his office, Buchanan is on the phone with a field team, and tells them that if Jack needs more backup, the team will be informed. Milo enters, and asks what's going on with Nadia. Buchanan brushes the question off, claiming it's nothing to worry about, and tells him to partition her workload and hand it to someone else. When Milo counters that she's only performing one task, Buchanan says that Nadia is doing some work directly for him. When Milo questions if there's something Buchanan's not telling him, Buchanan becomes angry and tells him that there is. Milo can either let Nadia finish her work, or give it to someone else. Milo then explains that, in order to do his job effectively, he needs to know what's going on. Buchanan capitulates, and tells him that, because Nadia is of Middle Eastern descent, she’s been flagged by DHS. Mildly outraged, Milo comments that it's ridiculous – Nadia has lived in the United States since she was two, and is even a registered Republican. Buchanan tells him that he's preaching to the choir, and there's nothing that can be done right now. Milo calls the bluff, and tells him that they need everybody working at full speed. Buchanan understands, and orders Milo to get back to work. After Milo leaves, Buchanan calls Karen in D.C., and tells her about the order from Homeland. Karen explains that the so-called "security measures" are just Tom Lennox’s "paranoid delusions." Buchanan asks if there's anything Karen can do, and she promises to speak to President Palmer. reveals he managed to smuggle a cell phone into the detention facility.]] At the detention facility, Salim fills Walid in about the bomb detonating in Valencia. He doesn’t yet know how many were killed, but that there are four more "visitors." When asked, Salim answers that he doesn’t know what the word means. After Walid asks how he got the information, Salim becomes suspicious of all the questions. Walid answers that whatever has happened affects them all in the facility, and they need to share information with each other. Salim informs him that Heydar has been in contact with the outside – he managed to smuggle a cell phone into the facility. In the surveillance room, Sandra wonders how that could have happened, and Samuels explains that the detention facilities were set up relatively quickly, and were lax with security. Sandra says that they need to obtain the phone and find out who the group has been in contact with. Samuels replies that, if he can trace the number, a live conversation about the attacks is worth more than a simple list of phone numbers. Sandra tells Samuels that as soon as they get the phone, he needs to extract Walid. Samuels is reluctant, since the group has accepted Walid into their confidence, so they need to continue listening to the conversations. Over his radio, Samuels tells another agent he needs access to a cell tower in Grid 15, 27. In the White House bunker, Reed Pollock approaches Tom Lennox, carrying a list of all the people who are willing to testify about an unidentified matter. Reed assures him that they are all under Lennox’s thumb; Lennox approaches Karen and asks her to tender her resignation. Karen scoffs, wondering if Tom is crazy. Tom reminds her about an incident fourteen months earlier in Seattle, where CTU had Fayed in custody, and Buchanan signed off on his release. Karen counters that the incident involved more than twenty detainees, and there was no evidence to support their continued detainment. Lennox wonders if the matter is just a little grayer now, since the incident was blue-coded by DHS, but ended up in a dead-end file. He then informs her of the people willing to testify that Karen sequestered the file in order to protect Buchanan. Karen admits she did nothing wrong or illegal – every one of the detainees were cleared of the charges. Lennox counters that one of those detainees just detonated a nuclear bomb in L.A. Karen gets into Lennox's face and reminds him of skeletons in his closet that she wouldn't hesitate to pull out. Karen calls Lennox a "son of a bitch", and Lennox replies that he actually agrees, and that he's not out to hurt her or Buchanan personally; he just needs room to work. He asks for her resignation within the hour, and walks off. At Nadia's station, Morris wonders what's taking so long. Nadia asks him to wait back at his station, and she'll send the manifest as soon as she's ready. Morris refuses, asking why a ten second task is taking five minutes. Milo arrives and says that he borrowed two of her processors for a batch job, so she is only running on 20%. Morris wonders why no one told him, and Milo responds that he just did. As he leaves, Morris advises Nadia not to keep secrets from him; they’re on the same side. Nadia asks why Milo just lied for her, and he explains that he talked to Buchanan. He then signs her into the network with his user ID. When Nadia claims it's illegal, he assures her that, if asked, she didn't do it – he did. Nadia thanks him, and he leaves. Back at the White House bunker, Karen approaches President Palmer and tenders her resignation. Palmer refuses to accept it, claiming that he needs her there. She insists that he has to, since the past weeks have been too much for her to watch him deal with. She tells him there is nothing that he can do to change her mind, but requests a transfer to CTU-L.A. as an on-site liaison. Palmer says he'll arrange a military transport for her. She thanks him, and turns to leave. She pauses to apologize, which he then reciprocates. As Karen walks down the hall, she bumps into Reed Pollock. He claims to have a State Department memo he hoped she would present to the president, but she tells him to give it to Lennox. As she walks off, Reed dials his cell phone and tells Lennox that Karen is no longer a problem. In his office, Lennox thanks Reed for his help. Outside Elegra Global, Jack walks with Graem past a number of cars. On his cell phone, he reads the license plate numbers to Chloe, who informs him that none of them are registered to McCarthy. Jack asks her to cross reference the registered owners and see if there's any connection. He then tells her to send one of the backup teams to the parking lot, and the other to stand by. Graem tells Jack that McCarthy's office is on the second floor of the building. At the detention center, Walid watches Salim and his friends converse. He watches Heydar break away to check his cell phone. As Heydar walks back to the others, Walid stumbles and Heydar helps him to his feet. He thanks him, and as Heydar continues on his way, Walid tells Agent Samuels over his ear bud that he has the phone. Samuels walks Walid through how to contact CTU so they can access the phone's records. Walid discreetly dials CTU, and Samuels informs him that he can replace the phone after the information from the SIM card has been retrieved. Samuels calls Chloe, and informs her that he's piping a stream to her. She informs him of what she's looking at, and promises to call back if she finds anything. As he hangs up, he tells Sandra that Walid did a good job, and she asks him to get Walid out before he gets hurt. Samuels sternly tells her that Walid is still useful, since he has earned the group's trust. Over his radio, he then informs Walid he can return the phone. At CTU, Chloe learns the information Samuels sent her was just text from a website; she calls Samuels and tells her that the group Walid is undercover with don't actually know anything. Samuels wonders why they didn't report it, and Sandra says it's because they were afraid of giving up information that might incriminate them. She then tells him that she's going to extract Walid. Samuels notifies the guards that an extraction is underway. Out in the grounds, Salim explains how he came to be at the detention center, but Heydar suddenly realizes his cell phone is missing, and deduces Walid took it. Nearby, Sandra confronts the National Guard sentry at the gate and demands entry, but is denied. Salim orders the others to search Walid; the phone is recovered, and Salim claims that Walid is worse than the Americans. Heydar punches Walid, and the others join in on the beating. Military personnel arrive and try to break the fight up. Sandra and Samuels arrive, and Samuels calls for a medic. At CTU, Chloe receives a phone call from the backup field team. She tells them that the building has been evacuated, and to hold their positions. Meanwhile, Jack picks the lock to Elegra Global's office. Graem directs him to McCarthy's office, where Jack tells him to sit down. After checking the perimeter outside, Jack hacks into McCarthy's computer, searching for anything that connects him to BXJ or Fayed and the nukes. After finding McCarthy's contract with BXJ, Jack learns the contract has been electronically shredded – McCarthy began deleting everything ten minutes after the bomb detonated. The two then hear a banging noise; Jack handcuffs Graem to a bookshelf and tells him to remain quiet. As he investigates a supply closet, Jack is attacked by Irv and his partner. Just before Irv shoots Jack, a man appears from the next room and tells them to stop. Irv asks if he knows Jack, and the man replies, "Yeah. He’s my son." As Jack gets up, Phillip says he's surprised to find Jack there. Jack's gun is returned, and Phillip asks why he's there. Jack explains he's looking for Darren McCarthy, and that Graem explained what Phillip is trying to cover up. Phillip tells Irv to bring Graem to him. Jack stops him, and tosses him the handcuff keys. Phillip explains that he’s doing whatever he can to find McCarthy. Jack gets angry, asking what Phillip was thinking trying to do it on his own. Phillip says he only learned about it yesterday, and Jack asks why he didn’t report it. Phillip says that Graem told him the bomb triggers had been deactivated, and that the bombs were unable to be detonated – Phillip was only trying to keep Graem out of prison. When asked where McCarthy is, Phillip adamantly says he doesn't know; but when they find him, they can bring him in together. Graem enters the room, saying it's not what Jack wants – he wants both of them in prison. Jack counters that his only concern is locating the remaining bombs. When Jack tries to call CTU, Phillip asks him to work with him. Phillip will reveal everything he knows, but asks Jack to keep Graem out of it. Jack is unwilling to sacrifice national security to protect the family name. Graem counters that "family is everything," and comments that Jack’s dead wife would agree. Jack attacks Graem in anger, but Phillip calms him down by allowing him to contact CTU. As Jack dials the number, Graem glances at his henchman, who slams Jack up against the wall. Phillip orders him to put his gun away, claiming that he works for Phillip. Graem informs him that he doesn't. Irv then appears, aiming his own gun at Phillip. Graem takes Jack’s phone, and orders the two to bring Jack and Phillip with them. At a hotel in Palm Springs, McCarthy talks with his associate on the phone. The associate has found a programmer for Fayed, but said programmer will need to be coerced into it. McCarthy is assured the programmer is still in town, and asks for all the information they've got. When Rita mentions that the police are looking for McCarthy at his place, she wonders why he thinks they won't find him at the hotel. McCarthy replies that he's not that stupid, and because they won't be there long enough for anyone to know. When she wonders if he knows what he's doing, he assures that once the deal is done, he may just buy her a small country. At Elegra Global, Graem is assured everything's been handled, and that they're clear to move. Split screen: Jack and Phillip being lead away, Walid being carried out of the facility grounds on a stretcher; McCarthy working on his computer, Karen in the White House bunker, the detention facility. Graem leads Jack and Phillip out of the building, and past the CTU backup team, who have been killed. Graem claims Jack forced his hand; getting into Jack’s SUV, he tells Irv and his partner to call him when "it" is over. Jack and Phillip are loaded into a van and shackled together. '' Memorable quotes *'Graem Bauer': Trust you? After what you did at the house? All I trust in is your sadistic tendencies. *'Tom Lennox': The constitution is a wonderful thing Karen, but back in the days of the founding fathers the weapon at hand was a single shot musket. It took half a minute to load and fire. Fayed just killed 12,000 people in less time without even taking aim. I love the constitution, but I won't be ducking behind it when the next nuke goes off. *'Tom Lennox': Why don't you hop a shuttle over to the Justice Dept. You don't belong in national security. *'Karen Hayes': You are using this crisis to advance a very dangerous agenda, Tom, and take advantage of presidential power, and I will not let you do it. And if you think you are going to wear me down you are sadly mistaken. *'Tom Lennox': Actually, you're wearing me down. *'Tom Lennox': I'd like you to tender your resignation, Karen. *'Karen Hayes': My resignation? What are you smoking? *'Karen Hayes': Do you want to get in the ring with me, Tom? *'Karen Hayes': You're a son of a bitch. *'Tom Lennox': I never claimed otherwise. Episode credits Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Special guest star * James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer Guest starring * Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer * Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani * Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * David Hunt as Darren McCarthy * Scott William Winters as FBI Agent Samuels * Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer * Missy Crider as Rita Brady * Haaz Sleiman as Heydar * Al Faris as Salim Co-starring * Jim Klock as Tuers (as "Army National Guardsman"), (credit only) * Steve Wastell as CTU Agent Mark Uncredited * Bill Leaman as Graem's henchman * Chris Gann as Scott * Fredo Rock as FBI agent * Monti Sharp as Irv Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * James Cromwell joins the cast as a Special Guest Star. * According to a special edition of "Larry King Live" featuring the cast of "24", Donald Sutherland (Kiefer's father) had been approached to play the role of Jack's father, Phillip Bauer, but scheduling conflicts made the casting impossible. See also *11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) 606 Day 606